


Out of His Depth (#193 Honesty)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [162]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Bradford doesn’t want the gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of His Depth (#193 Honesty)

If Bradford was honest with himself he didn’t want Ian’s case. He dealt with job stress, minor PTSD. Extreme childhood sexual trauma was not his field.

But the Eppes had closed ranks, right down to four year old Jonah. No one not already trusted was getting through. Heck, Ian had only been in the hospital for a day before Charlie slapped them with a ream of legal documents.

He had informed Don of this but Don told him all he had to do was make Ian be honest with himself… and out stubborn him.

“Are you ready, Ian?” Bradford asked.


End file.
